Ring of Eternity
by Charis Legenaire
Summary: Imagine what would happen if Naru and Keitaro got engaged to be married before they got accepted into Tokyo U.. - (Image courtesy of Boykung / FreeDigitalPhotos(net))
1. The Awakening of Feelings

**A/N:** This story just came out of nowhere last night. I hope you'll enjoy it, as I've had great fun writing this. I don't know yet where this story will take us, but I have some ideas for the plot. Reviews and suggestions are much appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Love Hina or any of the characters, Ken Akamatsu does. Damn you! *Raises fist in the air*

**Timeline of Love Hina:** Keitaro Urashima has already failed twice in his entry exams to get into Tokyo University. Naru hasn't graduated Highschool yet, so she is spending most her time either at school or at her room, studying with Keitaro. Last month they both passed their center exams, after Keitaro had fled, when he failed the mock exam again. It's the **1st of February 1999** and Valentines Day is coming up...

- 1st of February 1999: A morning in Naru's room at the Hinata Sou -

_"I wonder if this now means that I'm now his girlfriend.."_ Naru thought to herself, still not sure how to handle the situation. **'I think he wants more than just that. Just look at your finger!' **A voice inside her head said. True enough, right there on her left ring finger was a silver ring, with carvings that meant eternity. He had given her that ring last night, when they had been out on a walk after their endless hours of studying.

- Last night during an afternoon walk -

Keitaro was awfully quite the whole time and only gave her short replies or nods, while she was talking to him. Just after dinner, he had offered to take a walk with her, after they had finished their studying for the evening. Naru had been eager to go ever since he mentioned it, but made sure to not sound overly exited in front of him or the other girls, when she had agreed to go with him.

He had grown on her, ever since their first encounter at the dome. He had grown from being such an idiotic, perverted, lowlife being, that deserved no pity, to a caring, somewhat trustworthy, less perverted and actually quite handsome guy. Naru blushed madly when she had thought about it.

_"No.. I can't possibly think of that loser as handsome!"_ **'Yet you have a huge crush on the guy.'** _"Well.. He is kinda cute.. Hey! No way!"_ **'Ha! Don't deny it. You have been thinking about him every night after your study sessions.'** _"Argh! Fine.. So what if I like him?! It's not a crime!"_ **'See? That wasn't so hard!'** Naru's cheeks grew a crimson red. Her conscience was always so pushy, when it came to her feelings. It hadn't been the first time. Like with Seta. Though she had been more willing to comply back then. But she was kinda happy she had gotten over him, it had made room for another special person in her life..

About that special person, he was walking right next to her. Though he wasn't his usual cheery mood, but he wasn't sad or worried either. She felt something wasn't quite right.

She was almost startled, when Keitaro spoke up. "Naru.. Would you like to sit down and rest for a while?" He motioned for the bench a few feet from them. She gave a slight smile. "Sure."

As soon has they had sat down, it looked like he was fumbling with something he had fished out of his pocket. Naru couldn't quite make it out. "Uhm.. N-naru. I have something for you." Keitaro said nervously. He looked into her deep brown eyes, while holding out a small black box. He hadn't said anything, as she received it from him and opened it, to reveal a beautiful silver ring. It was rather simple, but elegant and quite sweet.

Naru very suddenly got very hot cheeks and looked back up at Keitaro. "I-is this for me?" He only nodded and continue to smile, while he too had gained a slight blush. Before she had even gotten a chance to do it herself, Keitaro had picked up the black box and removed the ring, before taking her left hand and sliding it on her ring finger.

A rush of emotions ran through Naru's head and she had no idea how to react to this. Good thing she didn't have to think too much, as her body naturally flung her arms around his neck and brought him and made their lips connect, her eyes full of happy tears. It had been one of the sweetest things he had done for her.

Keitaro was kinda startled at first, but soon relaxed and put his arms around her, bringing her in for a deep kiss. She felt him caressing her tongue with his, almost spellbound by his movements. It felt like such a magic moment and the world seemed to have come to a halt.

There was really no need for words, when the kiss ended and the two eyes' locked. She knew he cared for her.. Not like everyone at the Hinata already knew, but it helped her release her own feelings. She rested her head on his chest and he laid back on the railing of the bench, slowly stroking her hair. His gentle hands was like heavens touch to her. She felt so warm in his embrace and wished it could never end.

Though as time passed and the air got colder, the two decided to return home. Naru held on to his right arm and walked closely to him during the entire time. This had been the perfect evening for her.

- Back at the Hinata: Where we left off -

It was still early. Naru had just been sitting near her futon, ever since she had woken up and gotten back from the bathroom. She was currently clutching her Lido Kun, while pondering over last nights actions. In the blink of an eye, they had grown closer than she had ever imagined. Thinking back, she longed for his warm and strong embrace.. _"What's up with that idiot, making me all mushy about him.."_ Her conscience didn't interrupt her this time, leaving her to her own thoughts.

Naru had remembered what it had told her earlier _"'I think he wants more than just that.'"_ She blushed at the different meanings it could have. _"Does this mean he.. No, It can't be!"_ She gave the ring a thorough inspection. Though before she could figure it out, she had a knock from underneath. "Naru? Are you up? And can I come up?" When she heard Keitaro's, it sent a warm sensation through her body. It was quite pleasant and soothing. But she quickly snapped out of it, realising he would need an answer.

Seeing as she was decent enough, still fully dressed in her pyjamas, she let him up. "Uh.. Sure." She heard some rustling and saw the wooden board get lifted up and moved out-of-the-way. When Keitaro popped his head through the hole, he gave her a smile when he looked at her. "Morning Naru.." Keitaro scratched the back of his head. "Uhm.. Listen, about yesterday.. I gave you a ring right?"

Naru looked down at the ring, still on her left ring finger. She nodded and blushed slightly. "Well, I was kinda hoping that.." Naru could now sense that there was a much bigger deal behind the ring, then she had first thought. He differently wanted more than just a normal relationship. "..That I could get an answer. You know.. If you wanted t-to.." Naru couldn't believe it.. He had proposed to her! She hadn't even known when he gave her the ring last night. Though she figured it was also partly his fault, for not clearing things out.. But what was she to do? "..M-merry me?" Keitaro finished. His whole face having turned a crimson red.

Naru looked down at her toes. It was funny. She already knew the answer. But what about the girls? _"No!"_ Hina had told her try to put herself in front of others, at least once in a while, when it concerned her happiness. She wanted to be with Keitaro.. She just hoped the others would accept it.

When she looked back at Keitaro, her eyes was full of tears and she slowly got up. He was kinda confused, but when she lifted him up and brought him in for a kiss, he just moved along. She spoke when they had parted. "Of course I will.." She said happily, as he brought her in for an embrace. "I'm glad.." He smiled. Keitaro had just been made the happiest man on earth. Naru had just accepted spend the rest of her life with him. "I love you Naru.." "I l-love you too.. Keitaro."

But what the two of them hadn't noticed, was the door to Naru's room slide open and a very shocked female, soon with a foxy grin plastered on her face, standing in the hallway. Kitsune folded her arms and leaned against the side of the door, giving the two lovers a mischievous grin. "You guys had an interesting morning?"

- Break -

A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope I can get a couple more chapters done soon, as this was rather short. Though don't expect mine to be breathtakingly long, as I like to keep them smaller, to keep focus.


	2. Breakfast Turmoil - part 1

A/N: Thank you all, who have read my first episode. I began writing this chapter, the night right after the first one.

Darkalex08: Thank you for the suggestion. I did actually think of writing the current time of the story, but I totally forgot! - I have added a 'timeline' to the first and this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Love Hina or any of the characters, Ken Akamatsu does. Damn you! *Raises fist in the air*

**Timeline of Love Hina:** Keitaro Urashima has already failed twice in his entry exams to get into Tokyo University. Naru hasn't graduated Highschool yet, so she is spending most her time either at school or at her room, studying with Keitaro. Last month they both passed their center exams, after Keitaro had fled, when he failed the mock exam again. It's the **1st of February 1999** and Valentines Day is coming up...

- At Naru's Room -

Naru and Keitaro looked at her dumbstruck. An awkward silence filled the air, as Keitaro held on to Naru, both looked at Kitsune, who supposedly was waiting for a reaction. Naru was the first to break the silence, growing redder and slightly uneasy as time passed. "Morning Kitsune." Keitaro too motioned for a greeting with his hand, but accidentally bumped into Naru with his elbow, causing her to fall back. Since his arms where still around her, he followed in her fall.

Trying to stop the impact to the floor, he held out his hands towards ground. But the only thing he succeeded in, was landing his hands on something warm and soft. Keitaro quickly realising the change of expression on Naru's face caused him to instantly recover and pull back. Naru grew very angry very fast and pulled back her fist. "Just because I agreed to marry you, doesn't mean you have touching privileges!" She yelled and let her fist plummet into him, causing him to fly towards the far end of the room, hitting the back wall.

Keitaro groaned, having landed face first into the wall. Naru slowly got back up, dusting herself off. She glanced over at Kitsune, who now had an even more foxy grin, then she could have thought possible. "K-kitsune I-it's not what you think!" Kitsune obviously wasn't going to let this one just slide. "Oh really? Cause to me it looks like you two did a little more, than just hook up last night!" Kitsune pushed her off the wall, she had been leaning on, and slowly walked towards Naru. "Please Kitsune! Don't tell the others! We.. We are going to.. Just at the right time!" Naru pleaded, but knowing her friend, this was probably a lost cause. Kitsune stopped a few feet away from Naru and put a finger to her chin, looking to really be considering her friend's pleas. "Hmm.. Alright, I won't tell! But then u have to tell me everything about your little escapades last night!"

While Naru was elaborating on last nights events, Keitaro had gotten back up. She hadn't hit him quite as hard as she used to. Perhaps this was a sign, that she was warming up to him? Of course she was, she had agreed to marry him! Still, thinking back only moments ago.. Keitaro got a grin to his face. She had certainly developed some nice curves, if she hadn't already had them, when he met her. He looked at Naru, still try to explain her way out of the situation.

Being snapped out of his gaze by Naru asking him a question, almost made him fall again. Quickly recovering his balance, he tried remembering what she had just asked him.. Nothing came up. "Uhm.. What's up Naru?" He tried, but saw the frown on her face. "I asked if it wasn't true, that you hadn't said a word to me about the ring last night?" Keitaro could only grow more embarrassed. "Yeah.. I-I'm sorry Naru.. I really meant to, but I just never got around to it." He had been too much of a coward to bring it up, even after she had nearly assaulted him with a kiss. No surprise she had called him _"Baka!"_ so many times.

Naru blushed herself a bit. "Well, you got around to it.. That's all that matters." She said, suddenly finding her feet very interesting. Kitsune almost couldn't contain herself and let out small snickers. She watched as Keitaro went back to stand beside Naru, Naru taking a hand to her left arm, before quickly giving him a peck on the cheek. "I'm sorry for punching you.." "Don't worry, I deserved it." Keitaro said, scratching the back of his head, while giving a nervous smile.

Kitsune snapping back into her senses, asked them a question. "So, how are you going to reveal the news to the other girls?" Both of them looked at each other, with stupid grins on their faces, as they scratched the back of their heads, looking clueless as ever. "We're not actually sure about that yet." "Well then, why don't you let me to do?" Kitsune offered, but was quickly shot down by Naru. "No.. no no no! Remember when Seta was around? I couldn't look at his face for a three days!" "But you were never gonna tell him, if I had let you about it!" Keitaro imagined a very embarrassed Naru, as Kitsune confessed Naru's crush to Seta, which brought a snicker from him and a soft punch to his side from an annoyed Naru. Yes, Keitaro had been told about Naru's crush on her sensei, when she was still in high school. He wasn't a total ignorant idiot.

But time had run out, for their little discussing, as a call could be heard from downstairs. "Breakfast's ready!" The call came from Shinobu downstairs, her soft and mild voice ringing throughout the Hinata.

- In the dining room -

With everyone gathered around the dining table moments later, Shinobu began dishing out the different plates of food, bringing them in from the kitchen. Naru had taken a seat next to Keitaro, which made the others slightly confused, due to her normally sitting opposite of him. Naru could feel the eyes of the girls resting on her. They could feel that something was up. She looked at Keitaro and took his hand under the table. He was a little startled by this and gave a gasp, which made the others fix their gaze at Keitaro and Motoko give him a stern look. He gave an apologetic look and blushed, as he looked back at Naru.

They were saved from receiving any questions, as Shinobu had sat down last with her own plate. "Dig in!" Shinobu offered. She was also the last to realise that Naru and Keitaro were sitting next to each other. _"Why does she get to sit so close to Sempai? I wish it was me.."_ She thought, still quite fond of her Sempai. _"While she gets to go on dates with Sempai, all I get are compliments of my cooking.. Not that I'm not grateful of course!"_ She wasn't the kind of girl to hurt others and was always polite, even in her personal thoughts. _"I just wish Sempai would go out with me some-"_ She was cut off by her Sempai's voice and heart warming smile. "You really outdid yourself today Shinobu! It's so delicious I could kiss you!" A sudden painful nudge from Naru, told him he was treading dangerous waters. Su was blissfully already eating, while Kitsune was taking in the action.

Shinobu went beet red and put her hands on her cheeks, hiding her face partially. _"A k-kiss from Sempai? Yes Sempai!"_ The words 'Kiss' and 'Sempai' rang in her mind. Motoko had grasped the handle on her katana, but was stopped from any further action by Kitsune, who just shook her head. Motoko let go again and took a deep breath, before turning to her breakfast. So did everyone else.

It wasn't until the end the of breakfast, before Keitaro decided it was time. Even with the several attempts from Naru, to get him to do it sooner, he had stretched it to the last minute, as Motoko was about to get up. He made a small cough before he started. "Naru and I have something very important to announce." Naru grabbing his hand again, this time on top of the table, told him he wasn't alone. This made Shinobu gasp and put a hand in front of her mouth. "We have decided, that we.. We.." Naru tightened her grip on his hand, insisting that he continued. "Want to get married." The two blushed and almost synchronously looked down, avoiding eye contact. Though Naru never let go of Keitaro's hand.

Surprisingly enough, Shinobu was the first to speak. Kitsune knew how the two were, so she had no need for an explanation. "I-is this really true Naru-sempai?" Naru looked up at Shinobu, before nodding. "D-do you like Sempai?" It was a silly question, considering the situation, but for them 'liking' someone meant a lot. This made Naru looked at Keitaro and right into his eyes. "I.. I do." She had wanted to say more.. but she couldn't. _"Argh! Why can't I say it?"_ **'You're afraid.'** _"Afraid?"_ **'That he isn't gonna return your feelings.'** It was true. She held him dearly and obviously did more than like him. It was kinda silly, seeing as how he had asked her to marry him, but she still feared losing him.

Seeing as Naru had gotten absorbed in her thoughts, Keitaro did the only thing that came to his mind, to snap her out of it. He gave her a skill kiss on the lips and smiled, as she blushed slightly. Motoko almost dropped her jaw, before standing up and drawing her katana. "Urashima!" Naru, seeing as her fiancé about to get assaulted by Motoko, quickly returned the kiss.

The metal of a sword hitting the ground, could be heard out through the dining room. Motoko had lost her grip on her katana and stood mouth wide open, gawking at the sight in front of her.

Getting very annoyed, Motoko stormed out of the room, almost forgetting her katana. Though as she got the door opening to leave, Tama flew in at the same time, causing her to scream and stumble backwards. "Argh!" She instead, after a series of jumps and sprinting across the dining table, jumped through the open window in the other end of the room. "Meow?"

- Break -

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this part! I don't know if I my attempt, at adding some comedy to the story succeeded, but I hope it came through to you. If you have any suggestions for me, please review!

Sometimes I find it hard keeping everyone in focus and instead end up focusing too much on one thing. I apologise if this is the case here, as I hope to make it a bit more balanced with this story.


	3. Breakfast Turmoil - part 2

A/N: First of all, thank you all for following this story! I will do my best to write a chapter every night and publish it the following day - hopefully I'll get into a good routine.

I have already come up with some good ideas.. But you'll just have to wait and see for yourself.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Love Hina or any of the characters, Ken Akamatsu does. Damn you! *Raises fist in the air*

**Timeline of Love Hina:** Keitaro Urashima has already failed twice in his entry exams to get into Tokyo University. Naru hasn't graduated Highschool yet, so she is spending most her time either at school or at her room, studying with Keitaro. Last month they both passed their center exams, after Keitaro had fled, when he failed the mock exam again. It's the **1st of February 1999** and Valentines Day is coming up...

- In the dining room -

"Yay! Tama came to play!" Su yelled and jumped up from her seat, flying across the table and towards the flying turtle. "Mew? Mew, Mew!" Tama was startled and rushed back out the way she came in, with a very eager foreign girl on her tail. "But Su you just ate!" Keitaro yelled out to Su, as she disappeared out the doorway. Naru gave Keitaro an elbow and a stern look, before also yelling out to Su. "Tama is not for eating Su!" Keitaro sweat dropped and gave a slight chuckle. That girl Su was always so hyper and it seemed like nothing could make her fatigued.

"So, when do you two decide to get married?" Kitsune asked, after things had settled down again. Shinobu froze at Kitsune's words. The poor girl had even forgotten the most important part of getting engaged.. _"A wedding.."_ Shinobu didn't get far in her thoughts, before being interrupted by Naru. "Well.. We have no specific date in mind yet. I mean, I was almost startled by his proposal." She blushed and looked at Keitaro, who mimicked her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know when would be best." "What are you talking about? It's the perfect timing!" Kitsune insisted, catching the other's interest. _"If Keitaro didn't plan this because of the coming time, then he really is more thick-headed then we give him credit for!"_ She thought to herself. "Did you guys seriously not consider one day in particular? Like a coming holiday?" Naru and Keitaro looked at each other, still not quite sure what Kitsune was getting at.

Shinobu broke their confused gaze and made them turn their attention to her. "V-valentine's Day?!" "Bingo girl!" Kitsune applauded the girl. She had managed to figure out the one thing, her two Sempai's had been too blinded or too occupied in their studies to realise. They were nearing Valentine's Day, the ultimate day for couples. "Ooh! How romantic! Don't you think Keitaro? I would love to have my wedding at Valentine's Day!" Naru said ecstatically, turning to Keitaro for approval. All Keitaro had hoped for, was for Naru to agree to marry him. He was all good with any day, that would please her.

He nodded and gave her a smile. "Sure Naru." Naru gave him a big kiss on the cheek and turned to the others. "Isn't he the best?" Kitsune just chuckled and Shinobu blushed.

"Well, I better go wash the dishes." Shinobu said, getting up and grabbing the remaining empty dishes on the table, intending to carrying them to the kitchen. "Uhm.. Shinobu do you mind if I join you in the kitchen?" Shinobu turned to Keitaro and shook her head. He got up and put a hand on Naru's shoulder, letting her know he'd be right back, leaving the two best friends by themselves.

- In the kitchen -

Shinobu was washing the dishes, while Keitaro dried and put them away. "Shinobu, I actually have a question.." Keitaro said, Shinobu instantly looking up at him, with the same hopeful eyes she always had, when he spoke to her personally. "Yes Sempai?" He had a heartwarming smile, that made her heart melt. "I was wondering if you would like to.. Help me out with picking the rings for the wedding?" All Shinobu was thinking of, was the fact she got a chance to spend time with her Sempai. It didn't really matter what they did, even the fact that they would be picking out the wedding rings, that would forever take away her Sempai from her. She put her hands together and nodded with a smile. "I would love to Sempai!" Keitaro gave a sigh of relief. "I'm glad. I didn't know who else to turn to."

While the reason for him choosing to ask her, was totally different from what the young girl thought, we won't ruin her keep her interpretation of his words. 'She was special to Keitaro'.

- In the dining room -

Meanwhile in the dining room, Kitsune was looking at Naru with a mischievous grin. "What?!" Naru asked, getting annoyed with her friends starring. "How was it?" "How was what?" Naru raised an eyebrow. "You're telling me you two didn't hit it off last night?" Naru's eyes shot open. "Oh, no! Nothing like that!" Kitsune sighed and put three things to her forehead. "You guys really are a live example, that you can still be virgin and married!" Naru looked down and almost mumbled the last part. "We aren't married yet.."

Kitsune let out a loud laugh. "I knew you weren't one to hold back girl! Well I'm off, I have horse race betting and sake waiting for me." She got up and headed for the living room. "Uhm.. Kitsune?" Naru asked, turning to ask her, as she was leaving. "Yeah?" Kitsune stopped in her tracks and turned to face Naru again. "Would you consider being my bride's maid?" She just grinned. "I thought you would never ask! I'm your best friend, so I don't see why I wouldn't be?" Naru giggled a little. "Yeah.. Thank you." Kitsune bowed, before continuing out the room.

While Keitaro and Shinobu had just wrapped up work in the kitchen, Naru saw Keitaro returning to the dining room. About Shinobu, she had gone up to her room, still flustered from talking to Keitaro.

Keitaro walked up to Naru and she stood up facing him, pushing back the chair in place. Keitaro put his hands on her back, just above her bum and pulled her in close for a kiss. Naru returned the kissed, putting her arms around his neck. Keitaro parted first. "So how'd go?" Naru giggled. "She agreed, but almost seemed offended I hadn't asked her sooner." Keitaro just chuckled at that. "Well good thing you didn't know before today. It gives you an excuse." "You could always have asked me sooner." She answered smiling, making him scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry.." "Don't be." She gave him a quick kiss. "You asked me and that's all that matters." Upon hearing that, he moved back in for a deep kiss, Naru joining on impact with his lips. She felt total bliss. It was as if he had the softest lips on earth. "Mmm.." And she was glad she didn't have to share.

- A little before noon: The living room -

After having spend a couple of hours, nearly latched onto each other, Naru and Keitaro went back inside, after having strolled the premises. Motoko had confined herself to the roof, where she was performing her daily training. Shinobu was doing laundry. In-between filling the washing machine or hanging the clothing up on the roof, she spend her time in the living room, reading a small book, containing a vast range of phrases for her studies.

Su was off in her room engulfed in her work, possibly developing her next Mecha-Tama or weapon system. What ever it was, anyone who passed could see sparks flying around the room, hear different beeping noises and see crazy lights emit from computers and other contraptions, scattered around the room. It was not hard to see why, she was considered the mad scientist of the Hinata Sou.

Su was even sometimes heard doing maniacal laughters, with a twist from her gleeful attitude.

As Naru and Keitaro entered the living room, they exchanged greetings with Kitsune. Keitaro took a seat in one of the armchairs, but Naru decided for a bit alternative seat. Once Keitaro had gotten comfy in the armchair, Naru sat down in his lap, her legs over the one side of his legs, while she relaxed on his upper body. She rested her head on his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the neck.

Keitaro returned the kiss on her forehead and put an arm around her, whilst leaning back in the chair.

Kitsune chuckled. "And you call me seductive, girl?!" Naru moved her head to look at Kitsune and stuck out her tongue at her. "Ur just jealous I got such a handsome chunk of meat!" She said and planted a kiss on Keitaro's lips, who accepted it with a blush. Kitsune laughed at Naru's silly toying around. "It wouldn't surprise me, if you two didn't even last until tonight!" Though the feisty vixen had forgotten the young member of the girls, who was stilling sitting in her corner of the couch.

"L-last?!.." A very shocked and confused Shinobu sat up, having put down her book upon hearing Kitsune's comment.

Naru and Keitaro sweat dropped, trying to figure out a way out of this. "Uhm.. Well you see Shinobu.. What Kitsune meant, was that we would probably be really tired after today.." Keitaro said, hoping to escape, having to explain Kitsune's original insinuation. "A-alright.." Shinobu said and nodded, returning to her book. It seemed to satisfy her curiosity.. Until she finally noticed Naru on his lap.

"N-naru? What you doing on Sempai's lap?" She felt an awfully feeling inside. _"Aww.. Why doesn't Sempai ever let me sit in his lap?"_ She blushed a little, at the thought of sitting in Keitaro's lap. _"I bet Naru's really cozy.."_ Keitaro was about to answer again, but Naru cut in before him. "Well, seeing as the couch is occupied and Keitaro looking much more comfy, I decided to relax with my fiancé." Naru answered with a big smile, cuddling up closer with Keitaro. Shinobu when beat red and looked away, hiding her face in her book. _"How can she just.. Like that.. In front of everyone?"_ Her thoughts of Naru had changed, since she found out about their engagement. Perhaps the young girl had been hit by Jealousy?

- Break -

A/N: Alright! Phew! I was unsure of how to end this chapter.. But I believe I did well, in setting up the story for my future ideas.

I'm still not sure how I did about the balancing yet.. this time I also tried getting in a bit more loving between Naru and Keitaro. I hope you enjoyed it! I guess you'll still have to wait for my different surprises. But for now.. Review - It means a lot!


	4. Study Session and Emotions Stirred Up

A/N: Thank you everyone who has read / followed this story so far! I'm planning to keep going every night.. Though I can't guarantee a new chapter every following day. Some might take more than one night.

I'm a bit unsure how I'm gonna handle the 'loving' of Naru and Keitaro.. I mean, I wanna keep it at T-rating, but I still want there to be some affection. Any kind of feedback would be much appreciated!

**darkalex08:** I'm glad you like my story so far. Yes, I have tried to spice up the affection shown between Naru and Keitaro, compared to most other Love Hina stories. I'm really grateful for the idea of bringing in their parents.. Now I just have to figure out how.

**Samhan:** I'm glad you like my 'improved' Naru! About Shinobu.. I can't really tell you ^^ It's kind of a surprise. And I'm not so sure about Motoko yet. I might just leave her out of the whole 'love-keitaro' affair.. But I don't know.

**IdiAmeanDada:** I'll try my best! Shinobu has always been an emotional girl. I thank you for the criticism.. I'll try to see if I can improve on the positioning of the dialogs.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Love Hina or any of the characters, Ken Akamatsu does. Damn you! *Raises fist in the air*

**Timeline of Love Hina:** Keitaro Urashima has already failed twice in his entry exams to get into Tokyo University. Naru hasn't graduated Highschool yet, so she is spending most her time either at school or at her room, studying with Keitaro. Last month they both passed their center exams, after Keitaro had fled, when he failed the mock exam again. It's the **1st of February 1999** and Valentines Day is coming up...

- During the afternoon: In Naru's room -

The happy couple had resigned to Naru's room, upon Naru insisting that they returned to their studies, after having slacked off the beginning of the day. Keitaro couldn't really oppose her, knowing how important it was, they got back to preparing for their exams. Though he couldn't deny, that the last couple of hours had felt like heaven. Even for the odd stares here and there, being able to hold Naru so close for so long had been a dream of his, ever since he arrived at Hinata Sou and met the girls.

Whilst in Naru's room, books where scattered over her kotatsu. Instead of the two sitting opposite each other or by each their side of the table, Naru sat next to Keitaro, sometimes leaning on him as they studied. Keitaro felt as if they didn't get as much done, as they normally would. But he didn't have the heart to tell her to move, as he was pretty comfortable.

Turning back to the tasks in front of him, Keitaro just looked at them confused, scratching the back of his head. He didn't really know how to solve these.. Naru seeing Keitaro in discomfort, looked over at what bugged him. "Something wrong Kei?" Keitaro looked up and saw Naru looking at his notebook. "Uhm.. Yeah. I can't figure out how to do these.." He took a moment to point out the ones, that he had trouble with. Naru took a deep breath, before beginning to explain the basics. "Well, you see.." Keitaro listened closely, trying to keep up as she explained. Unfortunately, he eventually ended up focusing more on her voice, getting off course from the tasks. Snapping out of it moments later, he realised she was wrapping up on her walk-through. "Do you see? It's that simple!" When she had asked him, he could only blush and look away, as he fumbled with his pen. "I-I'm sorry.. I got lost." "How's that? Where did you get lost?" Naru asked, referring to a part in the tasks, but received a totally different reply. "Uhm.. Your voice." She just giggled and gave him a quick kiss on the nose tip. "Silly you. You gotta focus more!" She scolded him, but keeping a sweet voice. "I'm sorry.." He said again. Sighing, she asked him. "Do you want me to go over it again?" He nodded in reply.

- Evening: The Hinata Sou -

The rest of the day went by nearly uneventful. Motoko in her room meditation after her training, constantly trying to block out her troubling thoughts. She was almost boiling in anger, from struggling to gain peace. _"Naru.. Unacceptable.. Marry Urashima.."_ These thoughts ran through Motoko's head. She remembered back to when her elder sister got married, though these weren't the same feelings bothering her. Naru had been a respectful fellow tenant and friend. _"How can she degrade herself to such feeble actions? Does she really love that fool?"_

Not much could be said about Kitsune. She was slumbering away on the couch in the living room, after having gotten drunk once again, from uncountable bottles of saké. Though were you to look beyond the façade of the foxy grin, you could see a satisfied girl. Kitsune had tried being matchmaker for the two several times, but somehow it always ended up with Keitaro getting beaten by either Naru or Motoko. Now the two had managed to figure it out on their own and they were getting married none the less. Kitsune didn't have the same feelings for Keitaro, she once had for Seta.

Back then it had been quite a mess.. Or more specifically, Naru had been. She was falling over herself whenever Seta was around. Unfortunately that wasn't the issue here. Kitsune had also developed a crush on the young Tokyo U professor. Keitaro was more like a drinking buddy, then a love interest.

Though that didn't mean she couldn't have her fun with him.. Perhaps even tease Naru a little.

Shinobu was in her room. She sat at her desk, her notebook in front of her and a pencil in her hand. A thing she had learned from Keitaro, was drawing when she was troubled or had a lot to think about. Different sketches decorated her notebook, bringing some life to it. She wasn't half bad.. "But Sempai's much better.." She though to herself, smiling as she remembered his drawing of her, the first day they met. Shinobu had been quite down and it had startled her, seeing the drawing he had done of her, smiling. He had captured something in her, she had forgotten she was still capable of.

He had been the cause, for getting her life back on track.

Here all by herself, Shinobu was pondering over todays events. Dinner had gone by without many words being exchanged, except for the girls and Keitaro complimenting her cooking. Drawing directly out of inspiration, Shinobu realised she had drawn Keitaro and her dressed in white and black. "No!.. I can't! Naru is marrying Sempai!" She shook her head, but the idea wouldn't leave her mind. Just the thought of marrying her Sempai seemed like too far-fetched, even for a dream. _"Sempai loves Naru.. I'm happy, as long as he is."_ She felt a tear escape the corner of her eye, landing on her notebook. Wiping her eyes, she sniffed. _"Then why am I so sad?"_ She already knew the answer. Sitting herself back up straight, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _"I want Sempai to be happy.. But I want him to be happy with me!"_

Su was, for once in quite a long time, snoozing on one of the larger branches in her room. Her room was as adventurous as ever, being a half jungle, half science lab.

Naru and Keitaro's engagement didn't bother her. Keitaro was her onii-chan and so it didn't matter who he married, as long as she could still test her inventions on him and keep her onii-chan. She remembered having to marry Lamba, her brother from the island of Molmol. She wanted to marry Keitaro, as much as she did Lamba. Meaning Naru could get Keitaro all to herself, without any bad words about it from her.

- In Naru's room -

Keitaro had just gone downstairs to grab some refreshments. Naru hadn't had a study session, like the one they were having now, in all her time of studying. It had definitely been a lot more pleasurable. But she also had to admit, they had only gotten around half the work done, they normally would have. If it hadn't been for the times they were _occupied_ by each other.

_"Why do I want to spend so much of my time with him?"_ Naru blushed a little to herself. "I know he's warm and all.. but why I can't spend 10 minutes alone, without missing him?" She obviously held him dear and couldn't imagine living without him after today.

Figuring Keitaro wasn't going to return for another couple of minutes, she decided to write an entry in her diary, seeing as she hadn't done it yet:

"1st of February 1999:

Dear Diary,

Today Keitaro totally surprised me this morning. I know he gave me a ring last night, but I had no idea what it meant.

Coming up to my room, early in the morning, he had asked me to marry him. I almost couldn't breathe! I ended up wholeheartedly accepting his proposal.

I know I've liked him for a while now, but I didn't know how much until today. Saying I love him would be an understatement.

We have decided to hold the wedding at Valentines Day. I couldn't be more perfect! Lots of Sakura petals, beautiful kimonos, the girls and our parents-"

Naru's eyes flew open. "Oh no.. We forgot all about that!" She said out loud. "What won't my parents say, when I tell them I'm engaged with Keitaro?" She giggled a little at the thought.

The moment she finished that sentence, she jumped to the touch from two arms being wrapping around her. "Well I think they would be very happy, that their daughter found a handsome husband." Naru chuckled, as she heard Keitaro spoke into her right ear. "You speak highly of yourself." She told him. "Well I'm your fiancé." She just giggled at his reasoning and turned her head, to give him a kiss.

"So when do you plan on telling your parents?" Naru asked Keitaro, who had sat down, letting Naru lean on him. "Well.. My mother told me she wanted to see you, before she would believe it." She looked at him. "So you talked to your mother?" Keitaro nodded and put a hand on her head. "What would you say to visit my parents tomorrow?" He asked her, slowly stroking her hair. "Alright. But afterwards we go to my parents." Naru said, giving a sigh as she relaxed. "Deal."

- Naru's full diary entry -

"1st of February 1999:

Dear Diary,

Today Keitaro totally surprised me this morning. I know he gave me a ring last night, but I had no idea what it meant.

Coming up to my room, early in the morning, he had asked me to marry him. I almost couldn't breathe! I ended up wholeheartedly accepting his proposal.

I know I've liked him for a while now, but I didn't know how much until today. Saying I love him would be an understatement.

We have decided to hold the wedding at Valentines Day. I couldn't be more perfect! Lots of Sakura petals, beautiful kimonos, the girls and our parents. I can't wait to say "yes" when the time comes.

I hope we forever will be happy.

Narusegawa Naru."

- Break -

A/N: I know what it looks like.. and yes. I'm kinda working towards declaring, which of the girls are still going for Keitaro and who has, at least partly, accepted them as a couple.

I also put in the rest of the diary, in the favour of you readers. I figured you might want to read the full diary entry - I'm sorry if it might look like repost, but otherwise it just looked weird (3 single lines in a paragraph looks strange to me).

Review! Review! Review! You have no idea how much you're contributing to the story - Thank you!


	5. An Intimate Moment

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope have been enjoying yourselves lately. Even though the last chapter was a bit tough for me to get through (hence I spend over half next day finishing it, after the night before). I just really wanted it to be good.

Thank you for your continuing support - also the readers that are account-less! Remember, It's ideas that keeps a story going. Don't be afraid to leave a review.

**darkalex08:** I have no intentions of cutting this story short. I'll keep going as long as I can. Concerning Motoko, I'm not so sure how I'm gonna be handling her yet. But I'm not gonna leave her out of the story, don't worry.

- And it wouldn't be a Love Hina story without complications, you'll just have to wait and see.

Lastly.. I'm a big fan of Naru, so it's lovely being able to 'sweeten' her up.

**Samhan:** Indeed.. Thank you for the interesting ideas!

**IdiAmeanDada:** Well, I agree that Motoko too had developed feelings for Keitaro in the end. I'll consider it.. But I'm not sure how I would be able to go about it.

Su will get her chance.. She would just seem out-of-place, if I suddenly put her in somewhere.

I'm feeling that the story would become disconnected and seem odd to read, If I divide it into that many paragraphs. I am really trying my best, to clarify who's speaking when - But keeping the moment is quite important. I hope this doesn't ruin the story for you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Love Hina or any of the characters, Ken Akamatsu does. Damn you! *Raises fist in the air*

**Timeline of Love Hina:** Keitaro Urashima has already failed twice in his entry exams to get into Tokyo University. Naru hasn't graduated Highschool yet, so she is spending most her time either at school or at her room, studying with Keitaro. Last month they both passed their center exams, after Keitaro had fled, when he failed the mock exam again. It's the **1st of February 1999** and Valentines Day is coming up...

- A couple of hours later: In Naru's room -

Keitaro sat back and stretched his body. They had continued for another hour or two, maybe more, he hadn't kept count. He gave a small yawn and closed his eyes whilst doing so. Having gone over what felt like hundreds of subjects and problems, was pretty tiring and he felt worn out. Naru had been as persevere as ever. Keitaro thought it to be quite outstanding, how she could keep focus and interest for so long.

Even though it might have seemed so, to anyone observing her, she was almost constant unfocused. Having to resist cuddling up with Keitaro or turning to just look at him every five minutes, could sometimes interrupt her work. Her concentration surely wasn't in top right now.

Naru seeing Keitaro taking a deep yawn, made her stop and put down her pencil. "Done for tonight?" She asked, now also realising how tired she was. "Yeah.. It's been a long day." Keitaro replied, look at her and showing a tired smile. "What about you?"

It didn't seem like she was gonna get much more work done tonight, so she also decided to call it quits. "I guess I'll stop for tonight as well." Naru replied, closing her different books on the table, collecting her writing utensils and other study tools.

Keitaro followed suit, picking up his things as well. "I guess I'll be going downstairs.." He said, as he began to slide away the lid, which covered the hole in the floor, connecting the two rooms. Naru still sat at the table, giving him a slight nod, blushing all the while.

Keitaro flung his legs over the edge of the hole and slid through it, landing on his feet in the room below. He stumbled a bit trying to keep balance, while trying not to drop his books in his arms. Ending up out of balance, he fell on his behind. A soft giggle could be heard from upstairs, as he slowly rose to his feet, rubbing his slightly sore bum. "Auch.." He exclaimed.

He put away his books on a shelf. As he was slowly undressing to his boxers and t-shirt, he hadn't noticed that the lid hadn't been returned, to cover up the hole.

Before he went to his futon, he ventured off to the bathroom. He yawned again, as he went through the slide doors to his room.

Upstairs with Naru, she was finally also slowly getting undressed. Something on her mind was causing her to move unusually slow. Whatever it was, it had made her turn quite red at one point.

_"No, no.. What wouldn't he think?!"_ Naru thought to herself, removing her blouse. She wore some quite ordinary panties and a similar simple bra, both in white. Though that didn't mind it didn't look good on her. You might even say she looked sexy.

She sat on the edge of her bed, her arms to her chest. She could hear Keitaro return downstairs. _"I.. I want this."_ Naru gathered herself and got up, when she heard a light flick off and saw through the hole, the light from downstairs turn into darkness. Naru too went to the light switch and toggled it off.

- In Keitaro's room -

A light plop sound could be heard, as a slim figure went through the hole in the ceiling and landed elegantly on its feet. It was a female and she had quite long hair, but the colour couldn't be seen in the darkness of the room. She didn't look to be wearing anything but her lingerie.

Keitaro hadn't yet fallen asleep and perked at the sound of someone entering his room. He didn't get out of his futon, but just laid there and listened to the soft footsteps of the feline. Slowly they neared his futon. She seemed to be familiar with the surroundings, as she had yet to bump into anything.

Reaching her destination, she bend down and lifted up the one corner of Keitaro's futon, slipping in carefully. Keitaro was almost startled by the touch of her, as she cuddled up close to his front, looking into his eyes in the deep. He instantly recognised the brown eyes and a warm smile spread across his face. Feeling slightly nervous, he put his arms around her, slowly bringing her closer in.

Keitaro had forgotten to take off his glasses, so when she got close enough, he hit her forehead. "Auch!" A hurt Naru said, rubbing her forehead. "L-let me get them.." She picked off the glass off his face and put them aside somewhere. Having fixed that, Naru returned to her position from before, letting Keitaro bring her in again. This time was a bit different, as his head was positioned slightly lower, so to able to kiss her. Naru returned the kiss, while she expressed her pleasure. "Mmm.."

Naru put her hands to his cheeks, once he started french kissing her. She moved her head around slightly, letting him explore the inside of her mouth. His moved accordingly.

Keitaro slowly caressed her back, letting his hand wander lower and lower, while with his other hand, he stroke her hair. He was very gentle, almost causing Naru to forget he was even there, in pure bliss from his touch.

Keitaro didn't dare to stop and once his hand reached it destination, he gave her behind a small squeeze, still being gentle about it. She parted their lips and exclaimed from his touch. "You!" He just grinned at her teasingly, causing her to giggle. Not wasting another second, he pulled her back into another kiss, just as deep as the last one.

Naru felt her heart pumper faster and Keitaro's warmth engulf her. He held her very close, like the many times she had hugged her Lidu Kun. Though it was obvious what Naru preferred, as she just sunk deeper into his loving embrace.

Neither of them had any sense of time, when they finally settled down, still in each other's embrace. Keitaro had his arms around her, while she just had her arms along his side, cuddling into his chest. "Keitaro?" She said, getting his attention. "Yeah Naru?" He asked, still smiling and in deep bliss from her presence. "Do you.. Love me?" She asked in return, making him chuckle slightly. "Yeah Naru.. I do." He answered, giving her a kiss on the forehead, making all warm again. She made a small break, before saying anything again. "I love you.. Keitaro. I wanna be with you." She looked into his eyes, still managing to his make out his frame in the dark. "Well.. I'm all yours Naru." He gave a small chuckle, as he said this.

With almost tears in her eyes, she put her arms around him and brought him in close. Tightening the embrace, Keitaro began gasping for air. "Ugh!.. Na-ru.. Can't.. Breathe.." With her massive force, it would almost feel like a bear hug. He could his upper body getting wetter, from Naru's tears hitting his chest. "N-naru?" He asked, still in the middle of the back-breaking hug. Receiving no answer, he tried again. "Naru?!" Her crying increased, as she almost yelled into his chest. "Never leave me!"

Keitaro almost had a shocked expression, instead of one of pain. He didn't know why she was so afraid. The only thing he could do, was assure her. "I'm going nowhere.." Upon hearing his words, Naru loosening her grip on him totally, letting her body relax, from its previously stressed state. Both stayed silent, Keitaro not daring to say anything and Naru being too exhausted to even mutter a sound.

- At that exact moment: Outside the doors to Keitaro's room -

A young girl, dressed in her velvet coloured sleeping yukata, stood in front of Keitaro's door. It was none other than Shinobu. Having heard Keitaro's scream of pain, she had risen out of bed. Still tired, Shinobu rubbed her eyes and yawned slightly, before sliding open the door.

The sight that greeted her upon entry and flicking on the lights, almost made her fall back over in surprise. "N-naru-sempai?.. Sempai?.. Sleeping together?" The two had half sat up in the futon, both looking at Shinobu standing near the dear. "Shinobu.. It's not what you think! ..or maybe it is. Uhm.." Keitaro couldn't figure out a way to explain, what the poor girl was witnessing. Tears in her eyes, she screened at the top of her lungs. "Eeeehh!" Different movements could be heard throughout the Hinata. "Urashima!" Was heard from a clearly angry Motoko, having just appeared in the doorway. "Disrespectful! _Rock Splitting Sword Technique!_" She yelled, having drawn her katana from its sheath and slashing it downwards, sending a wave of ki energy towards Keitaro. Upon impact, he was send flying through the wall, leaving behind a very angry feline in his futon.

- Break -

A/N: I know this might sound strange.. But I wrote the love scene in two lapses. Meaning I wrote the first part the night before and the rest the following day. I really hope it didn't ruin the moment.

Also, I'm unsure if I've crossed the line of T-rating - Please tell me your opinion!

Guys I have decided.. I will be accepting Beta-Readers! Feel up to the task? Send me a PM!

I know I'm saying it a lot, but.. Please review! And remember to follow, if you want to receive a little 'story alert' whenever I publish a new chapter.


	6. In The Midst of Everything

A/N: Thank you all for your support so far! Especially you, who takes the time to write me all the reviews!

Concerning the story, I feel it's progressing nicely. I hope you feel the same way.

I know the last chapter was more like a mild 'love scene'.. but I wanna enjoy the moments, when they are there. If I just go over them too lightly, this story will turn out to be quite thin.

**darkalex08:** Yeah.. Poor guy! *wink*

**IdiAmeanDada:** I'm glad, hehe. My reason for calling Naru a feline? I guess it's because I imagine her as having a cat-like personality. Like Kitsune's got a 'foxy' character. (I'll elaborate on what I mean by 'cate-like personality', if you want.)

Thanks for the idea about 'Naru vs Motoko' - Watch out, as the temperature rises!

**Weird Beard:** Haha! Then I hope you're gonna enjoy this chapter. And thanks!

**Samshan:** I'm glad you find it interesting. I just hope you won't hate her too much, after this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Love Hina or any of the characters, Ken Akamatsu does. Damn you! *Raises fist in the air*

**Timeline of Love Hina:** Keitaro Urashima has already failed twice in his entry exams to get into Tokyo University. Naru hasn't graduated Highschool yet, so she is spending most her time either at school or at her room, studying with Keitaro. Last month they both passed their center exams, after Keitaro had fled, when he failed the mock exam again. It's the **1st of February 1999** and Valentines Day is coming up...

- In Keitaro's room -

Naru had the look of a killer, as she sat looking up at Motoko. "Why did you just hit my fiancé?"

"He was touching you places, a man with respect for himself wouldn't." Motoko replied with ice in her voice. Naru, still mad, shot back at her. "A man with respect for himself would, to his coming wife!"

Motoko felt as if a sudden blow, had been dealt directly to her chest. Why did she feel a pain in her chest, from hearing Naru's words about Keitaro? Anyway, her cold façade had faded away, as she asked almost yelling. "How can you let such a pervert, defile your body like that?" Naru didn't pay any head to the change in Motoko's tone.

"I actually happen to l-love.. the guy." She said blushing. "He would never let anything hurt me." Naru felt the warmth from before return to her, as she spoke of Keitaro. He was an important part of her life and she wasn't just gonna let Motoko talk down on him.

"Besides why would you care?" Naru asked her, digging into the feeling Motoko had received only a moment ago. "I just can't stand at the sidelines and see a woman, molested by an immoral lustful man." Motoko replied, though her reasons were totally different, from what she had just expressed.

Naru folded her arms over her chest and shot Motoko a questioning look. "Really? Are you sure you're not in head over heels about my future husband?" She asked hostilely.

Motoko huffed and turned around, not saying a word, as she left the room. Naru wasn't able to see the reddened face of Motoko, having her back turned to her.

_"How can she?!.. How can she?!.. Argh!"_ Motoko yelled to herself in her head.

Shinobu was startled at seeing the quick development, in the conversation unfolding before her and Motoko leaving in the heats of everything. Though she just kept silent and observed the change of expressions and different gestures from Naru's and Motoko's. She hadn't seen the two mad at each other before. It seemed kinda scary, knowing how strong the both of them were.

"N-naru.. Do you really l.. love Sempai?" Shinobu asked shyly, making Naru turn her attention to her instantly.

Naru blushed upon hearing Shinobu repeat her last statement. "Y-yeah, I do." She replied and rose to her feet. "Keitaro really is much nicer, then Motoko says."

Shinobu didn't spare a second in answering her. "I know! Sempai's the nicest and most caring person I know!" It had come from her heart, true as her soul and without a twinge of doubt. Though it still made her blush, from realising she had actually said it out loud.

Naru smiled, as she walked over Shinobu and gently laid a hand on her head. "I'm glad you think of him that way." She told Shinobu, stroking her head kindly, making her smile back. "It's pretty late Shinobu.." Naru started, but stopped for a second, seeing Shinobu yawn. Naru smiled and continued. "Do you want me to follow you back to bed?"

Shinobu nodded, letting Naru lead her out of Keitaro's room and down the hall.

- In the hallway -

While walking back to her room, Shinobu managed to work up the courage to ask Naru. "Do you.. Plan on sleeping with Keitaro tonight?"

Naru grew red from the girl's question. "Well ugh-" Before Naru got a real chance to answer, Shinobu cut in. "Cause I won't mind.. I think Sempai deserves a wife like you, Naru-sempai."

Even though Shinobu really cared for Keitaro.. She also knew how Naru felt about him. She figured that the two should at least be able to share this night together. Naru was a good friend to Shinobu and she made her Sempai happy. So Shinobu knew her Sempai would be in good hands.. though that didn't mean she was giving up on him. She would still try to win his heart, through the little things she did every day. She imagined Keitaro proposing to her, after she had made him dinner.

Naru, beet red, replied to Shinobu's outburst. "Thank you Shinobu.. I think. Uhm.. Good night. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Shinobu just nodded in reply and disappeared into her room, closing the doors behind her.

- At the stone steps to the Hinata Sou -

Keitaro was slowly trudging up the many steps, leading to the Hinata building. Motoko hadn't needed to knock him that far. It was in the middle of the night and he was tired. Now he had to walk all the way back. The girls surely didn't make his life easier. Though it was definitely a lot more interesting.

"And Naru.." Keitaro finished his thoughts, talking out loud. "Yeah, Naru.." He smiled to himself, as he thought of her. Today had been just amazing. He had been able to spend so much time with her, all the while being so close. If he didn't love her, as much as he did, he would probably have thought it to be kind of annoying. It wasn't because she wasn't divine to her touch. He just wouldn't have believed it, had it been last week.

He was still glad, that she cared so much for him, to spend a whole day in just his company.

Reaching the top of the stairs, he gave a big sigh of relief and stretched his sore and tired body. He walked up to the entrance of the building and grabbed the handle to one of the doors, with a firm grip. Keitaro tried turning and pulling.. Nothing. The doors wouldn't budge. "No.. This can't be happening!" He exclaimed, grabbing the other handle as well and pulled with all his might. Looking at the state of the rest of the building, the doors were surprisingly tough. Put both hands into the air, he yelled out in conflict. "Why me?!"

Realising the current time, Keitaro quickly covered his mouth, so to shut himself up. When he removed it, he made sure to talk in a lower volume. "Baka.. The others are sleeping, I better be quite."

Keitaro looked around the premises, trying to find an alternative way in. "But then how do I get in, without waking up one of the girls?" He asked himself, scratching the back of his head.

Seeing a room with its outer doors open and a tree reaching up to the porch outside, he exclaimed. "Aha!" And took off.

As Keitaro had done countless repairs to the Hinata already, climbing wasn't too difficult for him. Most repairs he had made were in higher places, such as the roof, so this shouldn't be so hard.

Getting to the top of the tree and on to one of the bigger branches, so to be able to reach the porch, he got a clear view of the open room in front of him. Swinging himself over the railing of the porch, he gave a nervous glance into the room. It was no other's than Kitsune's and she wasn't exactly, what you could call decent.

- In Kitsune's room and on the porch -

Even in her drunken state, Kitsune had noticed Keitaro on the porch outside and turned to face him. "Well, hello there Keitaro.." She said with a flirtatious tone and gave him a wild look, causing Keitaro to sweat drop.

"Uhm.. K-kitsune? I'm sorry to barge in on you like that." His head turned a deep crimson red, seeing her in practically only her lingerie. And her's weren't the usual modest or innocent kind. They were very sex appealing and revealing and were a tint of purple and dark red.

"Oh don't worry.. You're right on time, for a quite enjoyable experience!" Kitsune slowly got up, letting the small blanket, that was partially hiding her body, fall to the ground.

Walking on to the porch, she put a hand on his left arm, making him sweat and quite nervous. "K-kit-tsune?" He stuttered, as she backed away. Keitaro didn't get far, as he bumped into the railing behind him. The only thoughts that ran through Keitaro's head, were. _"Oh shit.. oh shit! What won't Naru think, if she sees me with Kitsune like this?"_

Kitsune didn't waste any time and with her other hand, gave his bum a firm clench, making him jump. "Arh!" Exclaiming his uneasiness, he heard the doors to Kitsune's room being slid open with great force, a rush of wind going through the room and the porch. An extremely angry Naru stood breathing heavily.

Upon hearing Keitaro's screams, she had darted to their place of origin. Finding Kitsune with him, made her temper boil over. "HOW DARE YOU HIT ON MY FIANCÉ?!"

Seeing Kitsune startled by Naru's sudden appearance, Keitaro was able to push her off him and distance himself slightly from her. Kitsune stood mumbling some things to herself, a rare sight. Kitsune was normally always so laid back and self-assured.

Naru charged her punch, making a dash towards Kitsune and hit her once she got close enough. "Eeh!" Kitsune screamed, as she was sent flying through the air.

Keitaro looked scared as hell and saw Naru look straight at him, with a wild fire burning in her eyes. "YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" She commanded and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him back through Kitsune's room and into the hallway. Keitaro just followed clumsily, not daring to escape her iron grip.

- Break -

A/N: Sorry, that's all for now!

I'm sorry there was no fighting scene in this one.. I don't know. Do you think there should even be one? And should it just be between Naru and Motoko? (Sorry, spoilers?!)

I dunno if it's a cat fight people wanna see. But I'm up for it, if you feel like it.

I'm unsure if I went overboard, with some things in this chapter. Tell me what you think of the very conflicted Naru, currently desperately trying to hold on to her love.

I hope you're enjoying yourselves so far. Want the experienced to be enhanced? Review! Any inspiration I receive, I'll take into consideration and perhaps even include!

- Update! -

Oops almost forgot! From writing with one of you readers, I have decided to publish a little corner article, in the end of the next couple of following chapters, I'll call "My opinion on the Hinata Characters" (Until I come up with a better name). I'll be explaining what I think of the individual characters in Love Hina, so you can figure out how I see them personally.

**My opinion on the Hinata Characters**

Shinobu Maehara:

"My opinion on Shinobu.. Hmm.. She pretty much how I picture a specific kind of girl in anime. Always seeming shy and vulnerable, though adorable as Sakura petals. I believe she is also strong when it counts. I guess she is one of my favourite characters.. But I have no grasp of her. Like sand in-between my fingers, I try to be delicate so not to 'drop' her. I love her emotions and way of thinking. You might even see this, in my way of presenting her in the story."


	7. Rearranging Plans

A/N: I'm forever grateful to the many readers every day and I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Thank you for a full week!

If you felt the last chapter was somewhat strange.. Well, don't worry. With this chapter, we're wrapping that up.

Concerning Naru and Keitaro's trip to their parents. I really don't have many ideas for at Keitaro's parents' place.. But perhaps at Naru's. (Sorry no spoilers!) I guess it's because, we only got to see a couple of pages of it in the manga. Don't worry, I'll figure something out!

**Samshan:** Lucky? I guess you would refer to his awesome Fiancé. I think Naru could actually, according to original character, react to it like in that way. It felt natural anyway. (Sorry Kitsune!)

**darkalex08:** I'm glad you liked it! And I've yet to decide how the battle will unfold.. I'm not even sure who should partake in it. I guess it will be decided as the story develops. (You're fine BTW)

**Salad Enterprises:** I placed it at the very bottom of the story, underneath my A/N, so people can read it if they feel like it. I just have a feeling, some readers might find it interesting.

**Weird Beard:** A warning? Haha, I think I had bit different approach in this chapter. I hope you still enjoy it though.

I love your logic! But if they followed that logic in the original, I don't see how Motoko would have become the girl she is? And Naru for that matter too? But thanks for the input.

I'm glad I haven't made Naru.. strange (different 'angry', from her normal 'angry').

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Love Hina or any of the characters, Ken Akamatsu does. Damn you! *Raises fist in the air*

**Timeline of Love Hina:** Keitaro Urashima has already failed twice in his entry exams to get into Tokyo University. Naru hasn't graduated Highschool yet, so she is spending most her time either at school or at her room, studying with Keitaro. Last month they both passed their center exams, after Keitaro had fled, when he failed the mock exam again. It's the **1st of February 1999** and Valentines Day is coming up...

- In the hallway -

Naru had stopped outside Keitaro's room. At first Keitaro was relieved, that she had stopped pulling him by his collar. But in the split of a second, she had pushed him up against the wall.

Still as tense, as he had been in Kitsune's room, he looked into her eyes. They didn't seem to be filled with the same anger from before. He couldn't quite place the emotions behind them, but it troubled him seeing her like this.

Smack! Naru had just slapped Keitaro in the face. Keitaro's head was the only thing, that moved with the hit. A big red mark of a hand, formed on his left cheek. Looking back at her, he could see tears streaming down her cheeks.

He didn't get angry, he just looked at her with compassion. If she felt like it, he would let her, let all her anger out at him.

"How could you?.." Naru said in a tone, slightly higher than normal.

Keitaro could feel, that she was quite obviously upset. He wanted apologise to her, even though he wasn't quite sure what for. "I.." He didn't get to continue, before he was interrupted.

Naru had landed another slap on his face, to the same side. This time he didn't turn his head back, to look at her. He kept staring at the floor, listening to what Naru had to say.

"How could you just let her touch you like that?! Why didn't you do anything?" Naru asked him.

Keitaro felt so low, having reduced Naru to tears. He didn't know, why he hadn't just pushed away Kitsune, once she had started advancing on him. He felt weak, for not protecting their relationship, like he should be. "I'm sorry.. Naru." He apologised, looking back into her eyes. He wanted to smile.. to make her smile. But he didn't dare. If he did, he didn't know if she'd try to kill him or break down into even more tears.

"Don't you care for me?!" Naru asked, almost screaming at him.

Keitaro collected himself from the startling question, before replying. "Of course I do.. I.. I love you Naru!" Naru let her tears stream freely, grabbed him once again by the collar and swiftly moved in to kiss him. Keitaro put his arms around her.

A few seconds later, he pulled away and asked. "So.. I'm not in trouble?" He tried giving her a small smile, which she instantly returned.

"Baka!" She said, before putting her arm his neck and kissing him again.

The next thing Keitaro did, took Naru totally off guard. While not breaking the kiss, he lifted her up from the floor and held each of her legs in each hand at his sides.

Naru let Keitaro take over and put herself into his loving care.

Keitaro slid open the doors to his room and carried Naru inside. Not bothering to turn on the light, he closed the doors behind him again and went directly for the futon on the floor. He gently laid Naru down, before laying down beside her and pulling her in for a deep kiss.

Once they parted again, Naru laid her head on his chest. She could listen closely, as his heart beat strongly in his chest. "Do something like that again and I'll kill you.." She said to him, quite seriously.

Keitaro gave a slight chuckle. "I thought you would stab me with a bunch of pencils." He replied, making Naru to give him a soft punch.

Soon both of them calmed down and fell asleep, Naru with Keitaro's arms wrapped around her. It had been a hectic night. Probably more for Naru, than for Keitaro.

Her troubling emotions hadn't disappeared either, but his embrace soothed her.

- 2nd February 1999, Next Morning: Keitaro's room -

Light shone through the crack in the doors, to the porch of Keitaro's room. Naru stirred from her sleep and slowly stretched her body. Yawning and opening her eyes, she saw he beloved Fiancé still sleeping soundlessly. While smiling, she kissed Keitaro on the nose tip and got up from the futon. She would just let him sleep a little longer, while she washed herself.

Tiptoeing over to position herself under the hole in the ceiling, Naru made an almost soundless set-off with her feet and grabbed on to the edge of the hole. She pushed aside the lid over the hole and pulled herself through, entering her own room.

She thought it was a lot more convenient now, now that they were getting married. A direct access to Keitaro's room was pretty helpful, should she need him for anything.

It was certainly better, then having it as a peep-hole for Keitaro.

Naru returning downstairs twenty minutes later, the same way she exited, she found Keitaro putting on a shirt.

Hearing a sound behind him, Keitaro turned around. He smiled, when he saw Naru there and wearing a simple white short dress, cut to a little above her knees.

When Naru saw him look at her, she spun herself around once, letting her hair fly around, giving him a good look of her attire. "What do you think?" She asked him.

"Beautiful.." Keitaro blurted out, without a second thought, making Naru slightly blush.

Naru walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before saying. "Thank you. I'll be downstairs when you're ready." She left, when Keitaro gave her a nod.

He continued dressing himself. It was just some plain pants with a white shirt, nothing fancy. He knew he was gonna meet her parents today, but he wanted to keep it casual. Something too stiff, might make him unable to breathe.

- Downstairs in the living room -

"Hello, Hinata Residence. Who am I speaking with?" Naru heard Haruka ask someone, through the phone. Naru walked over to the nearest armchair and leaned against the backside of it, watching Haruka talking at the phone.

"Oh, hello miss Urashima!" Haruka said, alerting Naru that it was Keitaro's mother. "You want to talk to Naru? Alright, just a moment." Haruka put a hand to the phone and turned to Naru.

"Keitaro's mother's on the phone and want's to speak with you. I didn't even know, she knew you?" Haruka told her.

Naru almost slapped herself. There was yet another person, they had forgotten to tell about their engagement!

But pulling herself together and moved up to receive the phone from Haruka. Naru shrugged to Haruka, who just handed her the phone.

"Narusegawa, Naru here." Naru said through the phone. "Oh, hi. Yes Keitaro told me he called you."

Haruka stood listening to the one side of Naru's conversation, arms folded over her chest and leaned against a pole, supporting the main structure of the building.

Naru went beet red at one point, backing up into the desk, the phone was sitting on top of. "Y-yeah.. Not for another couple of years at least.." Naru gave a nervous chuckle, as she answered miss Urashima. "Alright, we'll be over tomorrow instead then. Bye!" Naru said and hang up.

Haruka looked at Naru with a questioning look. "So.. What was that about?" She asked her.

Naru was stilling blushing from the conversation with Keitaro's mother, but pulled herself together to answer Haruka's question. "She just wanted to say, she wasn't home today, so we have to postpone our visit to her."

Haruka sighed at Naru's answer, not seeming satisfied with it. "Alright, but why would she wanna talk with you? And what did she ask you?"

Naru looked to her feet, as she answered her questions. "Well.. I'm sorry you weren't told before, but Keitaro and I are getting married.." Haruka just smirked, but didn't interrupt her yet. Naru walked up close to Haruka and whispered into her around. Just one word. "Children.."

She almost fell over from laughter. "I guess her wish is based on, not having met you yet.." Naru gave her an annoyed glare. "Also, nothing gets by me here. I saw him propose to you the night before yesterday. You could at least have been a bit more restrained!" Haruka said teasingly. "I find it hard to see Keitaro as a father figure."

"A father figure?" Keitaro asked, having just come down the stairs, causing both of them to look at him. Naru blushed again, not really sure how to get out of this one.

Luckily Haruka took over and said. "Naru was just on the phone with your mother. She wanted to tell you she wasn't home today, so she had to postpone your visit to tomorrow." Naru nodded agreeing.

Keitaro smiled, knowing something Naru didn't. "Oh, I see. That explains everything. I guess we'll just go to your parents today then, Naru." He told Naru, to which she nodded.

"Come on, we gotta hurry!" Naru said, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the Hinata.

Keitaro didn't know what was so urgent. "What?!" He exclaimed.

"If you're gonna see my parents, you're gonna have to buy me breakfast on the way. They are always early to rise in the morning and we're already late!" Naru told him.

_"Late for what?"_ Keitaro thought to himself, as they ran down the stone stairs. Haruka just waved them off in the entrance.

"Where did Naru-sempai and Sempai go?" Shinobu asked, coming up behind Haruka.

Haruka didn't turn around, as she answered her. "They went to see Naru's parents and her little sister." Shinobu was a bit surprised to hear this.

"Naru-sempai has a little sister?!" Shinobu asked. Naru hadn't told many about her little sister at the Hinata, so it was only natural. Haruka hummed a yes.

- Break -

A/N: I'm deeply sorry for the crazy ending to the night! I just imagined Naru emotional and I think I went a bit overboard this time.. I'll try to calm things down a bit after this or I might end up with something totally different, then I really want.

(It has been one hell of a long evening!)

_I so want to rewrite that last part of the night. To make Naru run to her room, after Keitaro apologised.. I just found it hard. I had two different options in my mind.. Either stir up some trouble or let her forgive him, but keep her troubles bottled up inside._

Reconsidering the situation:

1. Kitsune really didn't get to do that much. 2. Naru overreacted slightly. = It would have been weird, if she shut herself off because of that. She's a strong girl after all.

It seems I'm getting less and less done, as I go into details. I'm just afraid I'd be speeding past things too fast, if I toned down on the details. Tell me what you think I should do.

As always.. Please review! Any little tip will get me going!

- Thanks for reading and the many reviews!

**My opinion on the Hinata Characters**

Mitsune 'Kitsune' Konno:

Kitsune I seriously love! She's the life of a party and I can always imagine her pulling the most crazy pranks. Some people might not like her, because she takes things so lightly and can hardly ever be serious. But I can see that used in some funny situations.

Beside being a 'drunk-at-heart', I find that she can have some other interesting sides to her.

Being Naru's best friend, always gets me thinking. Naru, a hard-working student, and Kitsune, a casual freelance writer. Even though they are two opposites, they're inseparable.

A couple of words to describe Kitsune: Casual freelance writer and a 'drunk-at-heart'.

Kitsune hardly ever has the patience to listen, so be short and precise!


	8. Welcome to the Family

A/N: Now, finally onto something a bit different! I hope you enjoyed the last couple of chapters. Though I hope to move on a bit and get a bit more action into the story.

**KjC71790:** I'm not sure how I'll fit Kanako into the story yet. Don't worry, I have planned to include as many characters as I can, as long as I enjoy it and find them interesting.

**IdiAmeanDada:** I'm glad you see an Improvement. I have tried changing my style slightly, to make it easier to read.

Though making Naru understand can sometimes be quite tough. I might just leave that incident be. I see no reason to begin explaining it now.

I think Kitsune know she crossed a line, but the two will definitely make up again.

**Samhan:** 'Did it'? I'm writing a T-rated story here, so I couldn't cover it, if they did.. Though it would certainly move things along!

Keitaro meeting Naru's parents.. I can't say anything, but look forward to it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Love Hina or any of the characters, Ken Akamatsu does. Damn you! *Raises fist in the air*

**Timeline of Love Hina:** Keitaro Urashima has already failed twice in his entry exams to get into Tokyo University. Naru hasn't graduated Highschool yet, so she is spending most her time either at school or at her room, studying with Keitaro. Last month they both passed their center exams, after Keitaro had fled, when he failed the mock exam again. It's the **1st of February 1999** and Valentines Day is coming up...

- An hour later: On a train -

Naru was sitting beside Keitaro on a train, heading to the Narusegawa residence in Mejiro, where her parents and her younger sister lived. The armrest had been put up, so Naru could rest her head on his shoulder.

Not much was said at first, during the trip. Both too busy, being deep in thought, thinking about their destination. Even though Naru knew her parents to be quite understanding and accept most of her decisions, she hadn't done anything like this before. Bringing home a future husband, certainly weren't an everyday happening.

Things were quite different for Keitaro. He hadn't met her parents yet and Naru hadn't told an awful lot about them. All he knew, was that she had moved into the Hinata, because she didn't get along at home. His grandmother had always been kind enough to lend a hand, were it was needed. Keitaro smiled a bit, at the thought.

All he could do, was be at his best behaviour and hope for the best. They didn't sound like totally irrational people, from what Haruka had told him.

Keitaro had promised Naru, that they'd stop at the next station to get some breakfast. _"Sorry Shinobu.."_ He was apologising inside his head, seeing as they hadn't told Shinobu, they wouldn't be joining them for breakfast. He hoped she wasn't mad at Naru or him, for leaving so sudden and without a word.

Hearing the next station being announced over the speakers, they both got up. Naru had to snap Keitaro out of his thoughts, by pulling gently at the sleeve of his shirt.

Keitaro shook his head quickly and looked at Naru. "Oh, yeah! Sorry." She just chuckled and grabbed his hand, leading them out of the train, walking amongst the many other passengers.

- Shiroishi city -

They had arrived in Shiroishi, a sizeable city. They didn't waste any time, heading for the first and best location they could find, to have their breakfast at.

Keitaro had suggested a simple bakery, but Naru had something different in mind. It was their first day out, as a real couple. She definitely wasn't going to let Keitaro ruin it, by just buying them some plain bread, they could chow down on the train.

Keitaro had a feeling this was gonna hurt his wallet, seeing were Naru was dragging him. She was probably dragging them to some expensive café, were he would have to sell his left arm, just to get a table.

Lucky for him, Naru hadn't picked an overly expensive café. It was rather nice, located a bit outside town square. They had gotten a small table outside. It was a pretty nice looking wooden table, with matching wooden chairs and a couple short unlit candles.

Naru saw Keitaro's worried expression and grabbed his hand on the table. "Don't worry. It isn't as expensive as it looks. I've been here once before, with my parents." She assured him, hoping to calm him.

It looked to have helped, as he gave a small sigh of relief and smiled. "Alright.. I'm just always pretty stripped for cash." He replied, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. He had wanted to see if he could keep a job, beside his studies and the landlord work at the Hinata, but it seemed like he could never find the time.

Naru gave him a kind chuckle. "You know, seeing as marriage is about sharing your lives, we could also share the bill at times. I know how hard you work at the Hinata, so it's only fair I give a little back." She told him, feeling happy from talking about the marriage again. The little they had discussed it, had only been to pick a date, so she hoped they continue one day. It wouldn't do, if her wedding wasn't properly planned.

Keitaro gave her a nod in agreement. "At least let me pay for today. I won't mind." He told her, insisting she let him treat her breakfast.

Sighing, she gave in. "Okay. But don't go spending all your money on me." She told him with a wink. Keitaro chuckled at that and squeezed her hand gently.

It didn't take long, before a waiter showed to up take their orders. "Konnichiwa. May I take you orders?" The female waistress asked. She looked to be in her mid twenties.

Naru took a glance at the menu, before looking up at her. "I think we'll just have the steamed rice and miso soup, with the various side dishes you offer." Naru said, handing the waitress the menu, Keitaro doing the same, seeming satisfied with her choice.

"Also, could we get some green tea?" Keitaro asked and the waitress nodded in return.

"Of course, right away." She said and bowed, before going back inside the café with their orders.

Naru kept a sharp eye on Keitaro, the whole time the waitress had been here. Once she had left, he decided to ask her why. "Uhm.. Naru? Is something wrong?"

Naru sighed, before replying to his question. "Do you think she was pretty?

"What?" He looked at her and blinked a couple times. It was a weird question. "I guess she was okay." He answered her, not really seeing what she was getting at.

Naru made a 'Hmph' sound and crossed her arms, looking slightly offended.

Keitaro quickly caught on after that. "But I prefer the long haired, hot-tempered, blond girls." He said with a cheeky grin, making Naru slightly redden and slowly look at him again.

Naru and Keitaro enjoyed breakfast, once it had arrived, without any unpleasantries happening. It was probably the first time, the two had been able to sit down and enjoy themselves, without being interrupted in the midst of everything.

Naru was discussing some potential types of wedding cakes, flowers and decorations, while Keitaro tried to keep up. She was really wanted this wedding to be perfect.

Keitaro most of all just wanted them to be together. But he wanted it to be an enjoyable day, so he didn't mind whatever Naru wanted for the wedding. Naru did seem to have a sense for such things after all.

- At the Narusegawa residence -

The rest of the trip had gone by uneventful. Keitaro had paid for the food and the two had left for the next train to Mejiro. Having just gotten out of the train, Naru hooked her arm with Keitaro, who accepted it happily. He gave his a peck on the cheek, making her giggle sweetly.

"Let's get going, my parent's house is only a couple blocks away." Naru told him, directing him through the pack of people at the platform. She knew the streets they walked in, having grown up here.

It didn't take more then 10 minutes, to walk from the train station to her parent's place. When they stood at the gate, Naru saw her parents through the big windows at the front. It sounded like a small voice alerted them, that the two were standing outside.

Moments later, three people emerged from the front door and a young girl ran up to hug Naru. "Naru!" She yelled in joy, making Naru smile and giggle slightly.

Naru and Keitaro went a bit inside, past the gates and got greeted by Naru's mother. "Hey Naru, nice to see you!" She said, in a warm welcoming tone.

Naru looked at her mother, with the same kind of smile and replied. "Hey mom! I have someone I want you to met.." She made a small paused, before grabbing Keitaro's arm again and pulled him up close to her side, making Mei, her little sister, back off a little. "My fiancé, Keitaro Urashima."

Naru's father walked up to the two and gave Keitaro a handshake, while he put his other hand on his shoulder. "Well, welcome to the family. I'm Mr. Narusegawa. The fine young lady at the porch is Naru's mother, Mrs. Narusegawa." He told Keitaro, but not being done yet, he turned his attention to the young girl before them. "And this is Mei, Naru's little sister."

Keitaro accepted the strong mans handshake and presented himself as well. "Well, I'm Keitaro Urashima. I've been studying with your daughter, to get into Tokyo U, for the last year." He said and also gave a big smile. They seemed like nice people. He wondered what had caused Naru to move out.

Mrs. Narusegawa had walked up to them, during they exchange of handshake. Instead of grabbing the hand, Keitaro had offered her, she had pulled him in for a hug. "I'm happy Naru found someone she loves. Take good care of her, alright?" She asked Keitaro, being awfully sweet in her plead.

Breaking up the hug, Keitaro smiled and agreed. "Don't worry. She hasn't regretted accepting my ring yet, anyway." He received a gentle puff from Naru to his shoulder, making him chuckle and give her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm kidding. I love you."

Mei's expression was a mix of confusion, sadness and happiness. She hadn't yet decided what she felt about the situation. One was for sure. Naru had agreed to marry a guy, she had never spoken of before and was possibly deeply in love with him. She was afraid of loosing her, seeing as she would have no reason to ever come back, as long as she had him.

- Break -

A/N: I did a bit of research. It seems like the Hinata building is based off a hotspring inn in Hanamaki and some other hotsprings hotels in Yamagata. The Narusegawa residence is in Mejiro, Tokyo. For the sake of the trip, I wanted to be sure where we were.

About what Naru ordered at the cafe.. That's pretty much a very traditional Japanese breakfast. Steamed rice with miso soup, Natto (fermented soy beans), Nori (dried seaweed), Tamagoyaki (rolled omelet) and other small dishes. Very nutritious.

I promise I'll get more into what happens at Naru's parent's place, in the next chapter.

But please, I will need NAMES for 'Mr. and Mrs. Narusegawa', unless you want me to keep calling them that.

**My opinion on the Hinata Characters**

Mei Narusegawa:

Mei is kind of forward like Naru, but also has quite a baggage like her. It hit Naru pretty hard, when Mei and her father moved in with her mother and her. Since Naru was so down about it, Mei felt that it was her fault. So she really cares for her sister.

Back in the Manga/Anime, she isn't especially good with the others at the Hinata (I don't know about her interaction in general with others - but Im figuring it's not the best either?)

Mei's quite hostile towards them, seeing as she want her sister back home.. But I guess after all the mess at the Hinata, she might be on Keitaro's and Naru's side now.

I believe she's quite innocent and I hate to see her so troubled. Letting her take part in the story or any other story, is definently something I could enjoy.


	9. I Hate You! I Love You!

A/N: Hello guys! Very sorry for the greater delay to this chapter. I've been watching a new anime and got so hooked, I spend all my time watching it.

I thank everyone who's read my story this far!

Life's meant to be lived and that's what I intend to do. How this is done, is up to the individual. All I can hope for, is that all of you do the same.

**Samhan:** Thanks for the help with the names. Ushio (M) and Saori Urashima (F) it'll be than!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Love Hina or any of the characters, Ken Akamatsu does. Damn you! *Raises fist in the air*

**Timeline of Love Hina:** Keitaro Urashima has already failed twice in his entry exams to get into Tokyo University. Naru hasn't graduated Highschool yet, so she is spending most her time either at school or at her room, studying with Keitaro. Last month they both passed their center exams, after Keitaro had fled, when he failed the mock exam again. It's the **1st of February 1999** and Valentines Day is coming up...

- At the Narusegawa residence -

"Naru?" Everyone looked to see young Mei, not looking especially pleased with the development of things. "H-how could you?" Mei bursted into tears and ran inside the house, leaving the her parents, sister and Keitaro with worried expressions.

_"Why did that idiot have to come and steal away my sister?"_ Mei thought, running through the house. _"Baka!"_

Naru didn't hesitate to follow Mei inside and just as quickly calling out to her. "Mei!" She didn't know, what she had expected to happen. Mei had always wanted to spend more time with Naru, but with her moving out, it hadn't made her particularly happy.

Keitaro stood behind, looking confused at Naru's parents. Her mother just sighed and shook her head. "Don't worry, they'll be alright in a little while. Let's go inside." She said and invited Keitaro to follow them back into the house.

"Alright.. I guess." Keitaro replied and went inside right behind them.

Once inside, Naru's father turned around to face Keitaro again. "Oh, and by the way. My name is Ushio. My wife's Saori." Naru's father explained, trying to get on first-names basis with his future son-in-law.

Keitaro bowed and said. "My pleasure to meet you." Giving them a nice smile, before walking further into the house.

"The pleasure is all ours. You're practically a part of the family already, after all." Saori told him, stiffling a giggle.

Seeing Ushio and Saori taking their seats at the dining table again, Keitaro took a seat opposite them, being gentle in pulling out the chair and slowly sitting down. They had a lovely home. Keitaro could imagine this, to have been a good place to have grown up in.

- In Naru's room -

Mei had, out of pure instinct, run into Naru's room. It stood untouched, from the last time she visited. It hadn't even changed much, since she still lived at the residence.

She had often come to Naru's room. Just to be there, out of pure loneliness from missing her sister. Mei knew they weren't related by blood. That their parents had gotten married, after she was born. But she still loved her as much, as if they had been.

_"It's not fair! Why does he get to be with Naru, when I don't?"_ Mei thought to herself while pouting. Mei had jumped on Naru's bed, curled up in a ball in an upright position and put her pillow between her chest and legs, holding it close to her.

Naru entered not long after, stopping in her tracks in the doorway. She was almost surprised, to see the room so untouched. Of course it had been kept clean. But she still felt somewhat home, remembering her studying in the beginning of high school.

She snapped out of it and looked over at Mei. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but she kept her gaze at Naru. Naru opened her mouth, but stopped before she said anything. Instead she just walked up to the bed and sat on it beside Mei.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Naru asked, receiving a small shake on the head from Mei. She took off her shoes and moved closer to Mei. Naru had her legs slightly bowed and kept her hand in her lap. But once she gave Mei a small smile, Mei closed her eyes and put her head into the pillow.

Naru's smile disappeared as soon as it had come, replaced with an expression of concern. When she tried putting a hand on Mei's shoulder, Mei retaliated with the pillow, throwing it at Naru. "Mei.. Can we talk about it?" Naru asked, again trying to lay a gentle hand on Mei.

"It's just like when u left!" Mei shouted, looking at Naru without turning her body around. "You never cared about anyone else!"

Naru saddened a little and looked down slightly, from receiving eye contact with Mei. "I'm sorry. That was a long time ago.."

"No! You're just gonna leave me again!" Mei shouted, letting her tears flow freely. "With him!"

Naru quickly took initiative and pulled Mei in for a hug. "Listen. I'm sorry for what happened back then. But this, with Keitaro, it's gonna change things for the better, I promise." Naru explained, while gently stroking Mei's hair.

Mei burrowed her head in Naru's chest, but managed a reply. "How? I'm still not gonna be able to see you!" She had a hard time believing, that it would do much good about the situation.

"Of course you will! I want my sister at my wedding and the preparations to it." Naru replied, smiling to Mei, who moved her head to look at Naru again.

Mei smiled a little and asked. "Really?" Naru just nodded and ruffled her hair, making her giggle.

Naru let Mei set up straight again, before saying. "I bet you'll like him. You have a lot in common."

Mei just looked at her strangely, as she wiped away the tears. "Hmm?" What could that guy possibly have in common with her?

"Well, you're both very caring and you want the best for others. Also, I happen to love both of you." Naru continued, making Mei smile again.

- At the dinning table -

After sorting out the mess, Mei had been quite cheerful the rest of the afternoon. Meeting Keitaro properly, had first seemed kind of awkward. But soon she was all over him, seeming to like him quite a bit. She had practically sat on his lap, as she was jumping up and down very close to him on the couch, talking about the different things that happened in her life. Like how her classes had been and what she did with her friends the other day.

Keitaro was glad she didn't hate him. What ever had troubled her before, had long gone and been replaced with happy thoughts.

Saori had prepared a big meal for them, really showing great skills in cooking. Keitaro complimented her food with a smile. "This really looks good Mrs. Urashima! I can't believe you eat like this every day."

Saori just chuckled and replied. "Thank you! I always do my best, when I cook for my family." It had seemed like the extra pressure, that had been put on the last word, had been directed towards Naru.

Naru knew what her mother was getting at and instantly blushed. "Mom!" Making her chuckled at her daughter.

"Hey, all I'm saying is that I wouldn't mind having grand children." Saori said, dishing out the food. "Perhaps even another little girl wouldn't hurt." She said, referring to the already seated two kids of her own.

Ushio also joined in with a suggestion. "Or a boy! I could teach him to play basket!" Naru's parents speaking so openly about it, was making her quite flustered. She didn't dislike the idea, but it was kind of embarrassing bringing it up like this.

She looked to Keitaro for support, who just smiled at her and joined hands with her under the table. Naru was almost ready to faint, when Keitaro kissed her on the cheek.

"I know, why don't you borrow our bed tonight?" Ushio suggested, getting an agreeing nod from his wife. Even this got Keitaro quite flustered as well. Hitting it off with Naru at her Parent's place.. It just seemed weird, doing it under the same roof of your fiancé's parents. Besides, they hadn't even yet.. Shaking his head and snapping out it, he just got started on the food.

Naru replied for the two, nicely declining their offer. "Keitaro will just sleep in my room. We'll be fine." She was still quite flustered, but started eating with everyone else as well. How could her parents just suggest that they do something like that? And in the very same house, they live in! She wouldn't want Mei traumatized for the rest of her life.

- During the evening: In Naru's room -

Keitaro and Naru were getting ready for bed in the evening. While Naru was slowly undressing to her bra and panties, Keitaro was standing around in Naru's room. Naru thought it was kind of weird, that he wasn't paying much attention to her. Normally he would have gotten a nose bleed, just at the sight of her panties under her skirt.

Keitaro snapped her out of her thoughts, saying. "I'll take the floor. Do you have a futon or some blankets?"

Naru put her hands on her hips and looked at him angrily. "I can't have my fiancé sleeping on the floor. You can sleep in my bed." She offered, gesturing for him to also get undressed.

Keitaro looked at her slightly confused. "Then where are you going to sleep?" He asked and took off his shirt.

Naru smiled at his silly question and replied. "We slept together last night, didn't we?" She moved forward towards him and put her hand on his cheek, to give him a kiss.

Keitaro freaked out and stumbled a bit backwards. "But Naru, we're at your parent's house!" He told her nervously.

Naru giggled and played with the button of his t-shirt, making him blush. "I would have taken them up on the offer, about borrowing their king sized bed, if it wasn't because Mei is home." She told him flirtingly.

Keitaro fell on his behind, having fallen over the a small pillow on the floor. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" He said, rubbing his sore bum in pain.

Naru seeing as he was in a very compromising situation, quickly moved and grabbed the waist of his pants, pulling them down past his angles in one swift move. "Don't worry, Mei's room at the other end of the hall. She won't be bothered." Naru told him, making him blush even more. He was thinking about the different things they would do, that could be a bother to Mei.. He just ended up, making himself grow even more nervous.

Keitaro just let Naru strip him of his t-shirt as well, leaving him in just his trunks. He loved her and had enjoyed the time, they spend together last night. Besides, her parent's had even suggested that they did 'it' tonight and in their bed none the less. Keitaro guess it must be okay with them, if they shared her bed tonight.

Keitaro took a deep breath, before reaching out his hand to her. She grabbed it and pulled him up his feet. He put his hand on her hips and brought her in close, kissing her gently a couple of times. Naru returned the kisses, leaning in more when he pulled away. It didn't seem like he was gonna start again, so she gentle put both her hands on his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Keitaro looked at her confused, as he saw a mischievous grin on her face. Naru increased her grip on his shoulders and pushed him forward, making him land on her bed. He made a slight gasp, as he fell backwards.

Naru rushed over to shut the lights. Turning around to looked at Keitaro, who was lying openly on her bed. She grinned and giggled, quickly walking back to the bed and crawled on top of him. Before she got a chance to do anything but kiss him, he had put his one arm around her and pulled close, while user the other to grab the covers and pull them up over their heads, burying their whole bodies under the soft cloth.

Naru punched him somewhere in the dark, letting out a yelp from the surprise. "Argh! Keitaro-!" But she was quickly silenced, feeling Keitaro's lips pressed against hers.

- Break -

A/N: I hope it was still worth the wait. I'll try to see if I can't keep up with it from now on and perhaps even make up for lost time.. somehow.

I went back and forth in this, writing the different scenes out-of-order.. I found my inspiration jumping around, so I just wanted everything down quickly, in case I'd lose it.

I might just have watched quite a bit of anime, but I wanna keep this clean. Though, that's not to say I haven't thought about 'it' and not because I can't write that kind of stuff.

Please review and tell me what you think! Share your thoughts with me and I shall share mine with you.

Until next time!

**My opinion on the Hinata Characters**

Keitaro Urashima:

I guess he's one of the reasons, you fall in love with Love Hina! To me, Keitaro's the first person to pop into my mind, when I think of luck. Seeing as he has nearly none of it, you can't help but feel for the guy. Besides being a general klutz, he's a good guy and I feel he deserves the role he was given. No other character would've been able to fit in better, then him. His personality is unique, making loveable weirdo he is.

I can see myself continuing to write and reading Love Hina fanfics, purely out of wanting to see the many funny situations, this guy can get into. Keitaro lifts my spirit with his interesting personality and I'm glad he has lived on in the memory of so many, for so many years. Everyone's thoughts of him I can accept, even whether it's bashing or not. I don't mind which girl, you best imagine him with either. I'm quite fond of all the girls as well and could easily see him with someone else then Naru.

All I'll say is, 'please let his soul stay intact!'


	10. Hands off my Fiancé!

A/N: Thank you all for reading the last chapter, even after my leave of absence. I hope to able to keep up with things, so you can have enjoyable.. or at least interesting reading material.

I hope you'll be continuing to follow me and that you won't find the following chapters a disappointment.

Viva la Vida Love Hina! We did it - 10 chapters!

**Samhan:** My exact thoughts. But apparently most don't realise this, as they don't see past his façade. In this though, his girl does like him and I tried making him slightly more.. forceful. Not like the many 'Keitaro grows a spine' stories, but he's more prone to protect the one he loves.

**IdiAmeanDada:** Haha! You got me laughing there! And no, I was referring to her mother's cooking.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Love Hina or any of the characters, Ken Akamatsu does. Damn you! *Raises fist in the air*

**Timeline of Love Hina:** Keitaro Urashima has already failed twice in his entry exams to get into Tokyo University. Naru hasn't graduated Highschool yet, so she is spending most her time either at school or at her room, studying with Keitaro. Last month they both passed their center exams, after Keitaro had fled, when he failed the mock exam again. It's the **1st of February 1999** and Valentines Day is coming up...

- Next morning: At the Narusegawa residence, In Naru's room -

Keitaro was the first to wake this time. The covers in front of the windows hadn't been pulled back completely, so a small creek caused light to shine on to the young mans face. He woke with a grunting sound and stretching his tired body, making a small yawn. He then stopped in his tracks, feeling an unfamiliar figure lying beside him. He shot his eyes open and stared it awe. There, in-between Naru and he, laid Naru's younger sister Mei.

Apparently Keitaro's movements had disturbed Naru, as she was stirred from her sleep and opened her eyes as well. Seeing a different figure than Keitaro's, got her jumping a little in surprise. But sitting up slightly, she was able to see Keitaro laying beside Mei and her. He had the same kind of look on his face, she was sure she had. A look of mild surprise.

Keitaro didn't get up, he just laid there and smiled up at her. "Morning beautiful." He said, not totally realising his choice of words. Naru felt a warmth grow in her chest and giggled slightly.

Naru leaned in over Mei and quickly kissed Keitaro. "Morning." She smiled and sat back up, gently putting a hand on Mei's head. "Did you see her come in last night?" Naru asked and looked at Keitaro again.

He just shook his head. "No. Do you know why she would come in here?" Keitaro asked and looked at Mei, still asleep beside them. She was actually quite cute and if he didn't know that they weren't blood related, he would almost have thought that they where sisters.

Seeing her cuddled up with them like that, Naru remembered what her parents had discussed with them, at the table last evening. "Keitaro, do you remember last night at dinner, when my mother asked.." Naru trailed off and stiffened in her spot. _"Oh no! Was I just about to ask him about ch-children? Ooooh!"_ Naru blushes. _"But.. I guess it wouldn't be too bad.. Argh, what am I thinking?!"_ She was just about to slap herself, if it wasn't because of Mei suddenly speaking.

"Mama?.. Papa?.." Mei said and rubbed her eyes, before opening them to see a figure sitting beside her.

Hearing Mei say this made Naru blush furiously, but Keitaro didn't change from his confused state. _"Though I wouldn't mind it someday.."_ She thought to herself.

"Sorry, but this is the wrong room, if you were looking for mom and dad." Naru told Mei and chuckled slightly.

Mei just yawned in return and rolled over on her other side, to in return face Keitaro. Naru retracted her hand, when Mei began moving around. Just seeing something that resembled her father, made her advance and cuddle into Keitaro's chest, totally surprising him in the process. She still wasn't quite awake. "Hi Papa." Mei nearly whispered to Keitaro, making the hairs on his neck rise.

"M-Mei?" Keitaro asked with a slight studder, feeling quite nervous. He hadn't dealt with children or other people's siblings before and was unsure of how to react to moment like this. He didn't want to push her off of him, seeing as she was Naru's sister and was practically in family with her already. Besides Naru hadn't punched him for this yet. So he figured it was okay, if he asked her to get up herself, instead of forcing her.

Mei popped up her head, from burying it in his chest and looked up at Keitaro's face again. Realising it wasn't her dad, she turned her head to see Naru again. "Ahhh?!" She exclaimed. But she quickly calmed down again, obviously having remembered something. "I, uhm.. Last night I wanted to see mom and dad.. But then I thought of you two and somehow I ended up here instead." Mei said and blushed a little from embarrassment.

Naru didn't look angry or annoyed at all. In fact, she wasn't either. Instead she just giggled a little and ruffled Mei's hair. "Don't worry, I don't think Keitaro and I minded it much. I hope you slept well." Naru said with a gentle voice.

Keitaro was a little taken aback. He wasn't used to Naru's sweet talk like this. Normally she would be a lot more aggressive and forceful in her voice. Perhaps she was just like this around her sister.. But it wasn't an unpleasant sight to her, so he wasn't complaining.

Mei jumped up and gave Naru a hug. "I did, thank you! Do you think I could come again tonight?" She asked enthusiastically, making Naru and Keitaro blush.

Naru chuckled nervously after her question. "I'm not sure if we're gonna stay over tonight." She replied and saw Mei a bit saddened.

"Aww.. But why?" Mei asked, having hoped to gain another enjoyable evening with the two. Keitaro had sat up as well, stretching his body again.

Naru smiled and replied again. "We promised Keitaro's mother that we'd come and visit today." She set her feet on the ground and slowly rose to her feet.

- After breakfast: At the gate to the Narusegawa residence -

Mei had almost begged them to stay. "Just today." She had said, not wanting to see them go so soon again. Naru promised that they would come to visit again soon, but stressed that they couldn't break their promise with Keitaro's mother.

Naru's parents waved them off at the door, letting them know, they could come again anytime. "We will. We promise!" Naru said, standing right beside Keitaro at the gate to the garden of the house. She held on to his right arm, walking really close to him. Waving one last time, Keitaro and Naru were off to the train station again.

The Narusegawa family had been really kind and accepted him into their family right away. Keitaro felt as if he had a special bond with them, even though he had just met them today. He guessed it was probably just because of Naru, that he felt this way. They were her family and he really wanted to get along with them well. So wishing for a special connection with them, wouldn't be too bad.

Keitaro wasn't sure of how well it would go them at his house. His mother never really approved of his decisions. All he hoped for, was that they would accept Naru. They didn't even have to like her. As long as they would accept, that he had found someone he held dearly and wanted to make a family with, he would be happy. Also, about Kanako, his sister. He knew she wasn't living at home for the time being. Not long after he had moved in at the Hinata, he discovered she had gone off with his grandmother, on her travels around the world. How was he to break the news to her?

Keitaro remembered back when they were kids and they were at the Hinata. He had promised Kanako to marry her one day, so she wouldn't be lonely. Of course they were children's promises, but when he had been reminded of them by her over the phone, Kanako had sounded quite serious about it. He just wanted to reveal it to her gently, without hurting her. But knowing Kanako, she was probably gonna get mad at him, for breaking their promise.

It was just as packed on the train, as it had been yesterday. But they still managed to get seats, without it being too crammed. Naru had held on to him quite tightly, when they entered the train, so not to lose him in the crowd. It wasn't very likely, but she didn't mind holding on to him.

- At the Urashima residence -

Keitaro's parents lived a bit far away, so it took them a good two hours to get there. But Naru hadn't minded. Because as soon as they had settled down in their seats, she began sharing kiss after kiss with Keitaro. This caused some glances from the other passengers, seeing it as improper. Naru didn't mind it. They could think whatever they desired. She had her love and had no intention of letting go of him.

Keitaro didn't mind the attention. In fact, the only issue he had, was that he had a hard time coming up for air. It was more amusing, than a tragedy.

"Huh? Why did you stop?" Naru asked, feeling Keitaro part their kiss.

Keitaro took a breath of air, before replying. "Needed to come up for some air."

Naru smiled and giggled a little. "Silly, use your nose. It's not rocket science." She told him, coming in for the kiss again.

But before she got the chance, Keitaro spoke up again. "Wait, How's my breath?" He asked, even though it obviously didn't matter much to Naru right now.

"Just hush." Naru replied. Keitaro was about to say more, but was cut off by Naru's kiss. "All right.. Mmn." He managed, before being engulfed into another kiss. He had to admit, she was a good kisser.. Or was it just because he loved her so much? Whatever it was, her kisses felt as sweet as cupcakes.

Keitaro's place weren't as fancy from the outside, as at Naru's parents. He knew that his family never really cared for their garden much. It was there and they kept the grass cut, but flowers and decorations wasn't to their liking. Their family lived based on necessity and did not fancy material enjoyment. They were probably even gonna get mad at him, for buying such an expensive engagement ring for Naru. It didn't have diamonds or anything, but it was silver and had cost him quite a bit of money. Of course this didn't matter at all to him, as he cared more for the wearer of the ring and her happiness.

Knocking at the door, Keitaro heard a familiar female's answer from inside. "Coming!" The two could hear her calling from somewhere inside the house. A young woman, with black hair and a long black dress, opened the door.

"Kanako?!" Keitaro exclaimed in surprise, from seeing his sister. He had still expected her to be studying abroad, while traveling with their grandmother. Not to be at home.

Kanako opened the door and jumped from the doorway, to give Keitaro a hug. "Onii-chan!" She said cheerfully, but before she was able reach Keitaro, she was stopped in mid-air by someone coming out from behind him. Naru had come forth and plunged her fist into Kanako, sending her flying backwards.

"Just who the hell are you?!" Naru said, obviously angry about her advancing at her fiancé. She had never met Kanako before, so this was doomed to go wrong.

- Break -

A/N: I had really hoped to get this done yesterday.. but it ended up getting late and I postponed it to today. Meaning I lost another day. Bear with me, I have a full life and want to enjoy my holidays, while still being able to write this.

I hope you enjoyed my little morning special.. I would have liked for something more to happen, but I think I would have stretched it too far, if I had.

Normally you should not show affection or have any loud conversations on trains in Japan. Let me just say, I got the inspiration from the manga (Volume 13).

Can't finish a chapter without Naru punching Kanako at least once.. Sorry, it just seemed like a very opportune moment, to bring in Kanako as well.

**My opinion on the Hinata Characters**

Kanako Urashima:

A dark tall figure able of spreading chaos and sorrow wherever she goes. It seems like a very good first based-off-the-looks description you get of her. We all know that Kanako just really cares for her brother and sometimes does things, that we see as unacceptable and immoral.

I guess I'm not the biggest fan of Kanako's quite alternative attitude. Meaning, she's unique and I like that, though she can really be a b**** around others. I can see possibilities, in letting her take part in the story. She makes some funny scenarios plausible.

I love her, as I love the rest of the gang. She can be a pain, but to understand her, you must look past her façade. Kanako's troubled and lingers a lot in the past. I do not hate her, I find her interesting and I can somehow see how they're related. All I can say is, don't hate on her for loving her brother.


End file.
